Peter Pan
by Ayumi Rivaille
Summary: Erwin se encuentra en graves problemas, Pixis tiene en su poder un gran secreto y lo obliga para que la Legión realice una obra de teatro; sin embargo la tarea no es fácil sobre todo si sus subordinados están en su contra. Aunque quizás la idea no fuera tan descabellada del todo, Levi tiene la única oportunidad de hacer algo que sólo en sueños se había atrevido a hacer


Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Idea original: **Usagi Mitzui.** Ganadora del concurso.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Peter Pan**

Quién diría que el alto, fornido, gallardo y codiciado por muchas mujeres de Erwin Smith se encontraba arrinconado y asustado como un gatito, y no era para menos ya que estaba siendo asechado por nada más y nada menos que sus propios subordinados; toda la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba en contra de él.

-Más te vale que esto sea una puta broma- masculló un fúrico Levi blandiendo las cuchillas.

¿En qué lío se había metido ahora el Comandante?, pero ya no es momento de echarse para atrás, mucho menos cuando su honor y reputación de hombre más leal de todos pendían de un hilo. Maldita la hora en que fue a la fiesta de Pixis.

_**Flashback**_

_Erwin caminaba imponente, prácticamente pavoneándose por todo el camino, el Comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, Dot Pixis lo había mandado a llamar, quizás para agradecerle el haber llegado a su fiesta la noche anterior. Tocó la puerta._

_-Adelante- escuchó la voz del viejo Comandante._

_-¿Querías hablar conmigo Pixis?- preguntó el rubio al entrar a la oficina._

_-Si Erwin, tome asiento por favor- habló el mayor sacando una botella de vino -¿Gustas?-._

_-No gracias- declinó con rapidez la oferta, claro si aún no se recuperaba de la resaca que traía consigo -¿De qué quería hablarme?-._

_-Como sabrás, cada año la Tropa Estacionaria realiza una obra de teatro para el orfanato de los barrios bajos del Rose Wall- comenzó a hablar sirviéndose vino._

_-Sí eso lo tengo entendido- comentó Erwin -¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?-._

_-Tiene mucho que ver- respondió Pixis –este año la obra la llevará a cabo la Legión de Reconocimiento-._

_-¿Perdón?- el Comandante se levantó de su asiento._

_-Así es mi estimado amigo- dijo el otro Comandante dándole un sorbo a la copa –Tú y tus subordinados tendrán que realizar la obra-._

_-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta._

_-Supongo que recordarás lo que sucedió anoche en la fiesta- respondió Pixis._

_-La verdad no- dijo Erwin pensativo –Creo que no fue nada fuera de lo común-._

_-¿Estás seguro de ello?- dijo el mayor con una voz escalofriante._

_-¿Pixis?- preguntó el rubio comenzando a asustarse._

_-¿Me dirás que has olvidado lo que paso entre Dauk tú y yo?- volvió a preguntar el calvo sacando unas fotografías de su escritorio._

_Erwin no contestó, sabía que había tomado de más pero de ahí su mente se encontraba bloqueada; Pixis le pasó las fotos, el Comandante las tomó y su rostro cambió de sorpresa a angustia._

_-No querrás que tus subordinados sepan del trío que hicimos los tres Comandantes de las ramas militares- sí eso eran las fotos que Pixis tenía en su poder –sobre todo no querrás que tu adorado Mike se entere-._

_El rostro de Smith palideció, una cosa era que las mujeres se murieran por casarse con él, pero otra cosa era su relación con Mike y sus planes de compromiso; si esas fotos salían a la luz no solo lo perdería a él sino todo su prestigio._

_-¡Eso es chantaje!- le gritó Erwin con pánico._

_-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- era un ultimátum por parte de Pixis._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¿Y bien?- Levi y los demás seguían esperando una respuesta.

Erwin no sabía por dónde comenzar, quizás el decirles la noticia de golpe no había sido buena idea después de todo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hanji al llegar al comedor y ver a los demás a punto de asesinar al Comandante.

-Este idiota infeliz quiere que hagamos una obra de teatro para un orfanato- respondió su amigo.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de la Sargento.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó la mujer mirando al rubio.

-Sí- se limitó a responder.

Hanji reflexionó unos instantes, como toda una científico debía pensar cuidadosamente la situación para después dar su opinión.

-¡Entonces qué esperamos para realizarlo!- gritó para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Sargento, ¿Está apoyando al Comandante?- preguntó Connie asombrado.

-Claro, me parece una maravillosa idea- respondió la mujer. Al parecer no sólo la sangre de Erwin correría en el puesto de comando.

La discusión había pasado de ser entre la Legión contra Erwin a la Legión contra Hanji, esta situación no le agradaba para nada al rubio, debía realizar la obra a como diera lugar o sino Pixis cumpliría con su amenaza. No le quedaba otra opción.

-¡Silencio!- el grito del Comandante hizo que todos voltearan a verlo -¡Esto no es una sugerencia es una orden!-.

-¡¿Qué?!- todos los subordinados gritaron al unísono.

-¡No quiero más reclamos de nadie así que comiencen a trabajar!- oh sí, no le había quedado opción así que abusó _un poco_ de su poder.

Los demás a regañadientes aceptaron de mala gana la _orden_ de su superior por lo que comenzaron a pensar en qué historia representar a los niños.

-Espero que tú también participes- habló Levi emanando un aura asesina –No creas que nos humillaremos y tú salgas bien librado-.

-Rayos- suspiró Erwin.

-Yo tengo una idea- habló Armin quién había salido corriendo a su habitación –Encontré este libro en la biblioteca y contiene un cuento corto-.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Jean.

-Peter Pan- contestó el rubio.

-Conozco esa historia- habló Petra –es una linda historia pero los niños llorarán con el final-.

-Esto parece la burla de una misión- dijo Auro molesto.

-Es una misión de vida o muerte- susurró Erwin tratando de que los demás no le escuchasen.

-Pero se supone que quienes realizan esas obras son los de la Tropa Estacionaria- esta vez era Erd quien hablaba; el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos- volvió a hablar el Comandante evitando tocar ese tema –Arlett serás el guionista y si requieres más personas las distribuiremos-.

-Señor, sí señor- respondió el pequeño haciendo el saludo militar.

-Kirschtein- estarás encargado de la escenografía.

-¿Ah?- el aludido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo habían nombrado.

-Eh…Zoe- dudó por unos momentos si dejarla a cargo –Estarás a cargo de los actores-.

-Wahahahaha- la risa de la Sargento hizo que más de alguno comenzara a sentir miedo.

Erwin se retiró a su oficina, buscó unos papeles, los cortó en pedazos y en cada uno de ellos escribió: _guión_, _escenografía, vestuario_ y _actor_; los metió en una caja de madera y los revolvió. Regresó al comedor.

-Bien cada uno tomará un papel y ese les definirá en que equipo quedarán-.

Hicieron una fila y uno por uno fueron tomando un papel hasta que Erwin fue el último en tomarlo. Los grupos quedaron de la siguiente forma.

_Guión__:_ Armin, Krista, Mike y Bertholt.

_Escenografía_: Jean, Reiner y Erwin.

_Actores_: Hanji, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Petra, Auro, Gunther, Erd, Sasha, Connie e Ymir.

Vestuario: Mina, Thomas y Annie.

Ahora todos deberían de poner de su parte para que esta obra funcionara y a los niños del orfanato les gustara; los chicos encargados del guión decidieron cambiar algunos diálogos y aspectos de la historia, encomendados por la idea de Petra de hacer un final feliz. Los de escenografía tenían la tarea más larga de crear los diferentes escenarios que ocuparían en toda la obra y tenían que coordinarse con los del guión. Los actores tendrían que esperar a que el guión estuviera listo para ver qué papeles tomarían. Mientras que Erwin suspiró al no formar parte de los actores, se había salvado, por el momento.

Pasaron dos semanas y finalmente el guión estaba listo, sin embargo Hanji tenía otros planes; ella ya había decidido quiénes serían los personajes que cada uno interpretaría y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno casi todos.

-¡Estas demente si crees que interpretaré ese papel de mierda!- gritó Levi.

-Hanji-san no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Eren molesto.

-Oh vamos los papeles ya están definidos y no se aceptan cambios- respondió la mujer -aquí tienen sus guiones- y los repartió a cada uno.

Todos miraban el guión línea por línea y sólo Levi se había adelantado a leer el final; cuando lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios; le estaban dando una oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata.

-Esta bien- fingió estar resignado -el mocoso y yo haremos esos papeles- nadie entendió el repentino cambio en el Sargento.

Los días pasaban y los actores continuaban con sus ensayos, pero algo no estaba bien, justo cuando iban a llegar a la escena final Levi la evitaba diciendo que era una mierda o que tenía documentos que firmar, claro sin uno de los protagonistas no podían seguir por lo que daban por terminado el ensayo.

-Ackerman tienes que aparecer en las escenas necesarias no en todas- le llamaba la atención Hanji.

-Todas las escenas con Er...digo con el Sargento son necesarias- dijo la pelinegra desviando la mirada.

Los chicos del vestuario ya tenían listo toda la ropa que los actores usaría, claro que no todos estaban contentos, menos el pobre Sargento a quien le había tocado el único traje que llevaba mallas, era verde y tenía un sombrero con una pluma y en su cintura llevaba un cuchillo de madera, sugerencia de Hanji en caso que él perdiera la paciencia. Las burlas comenzaban a escucharse.

-¡Si alguno de ustedes bastardos inútiles comienza a reírse los mandaré a matar titanes sin equipo y en calzones!- la amenaza de Levi hizo que todo el mundo se callara, claro que no querían matar titanes de esa forma; el único que no quiso mostrar su vestimenta fue Eren quien sonrojado dijo que esperaría hasta el día de la obra.

Los meses pasaron y finalmente el día de la obra había llegado, la escenografía había sido colocada de manera que el cambio entre ellas no fuera tan difícil, sin embargo no era la mejor escenografía de todas; hasta unos niños de edad preescolar lo pudieron haber hecho mejor. Jean se había encargado de encender las lámparas que estaban en el improvisado techo, todo estaba listo y poco a poco los niños comenzaron a llegar al lugar, incluso Pixis llegó. Las luces se apagaron y dio inicio la obra.

_En un pueblecito a las afueras de Londres, vivían tres hermanos: Wendy, John y Michael. A Wendy, la mayor, le encantaba contar historias a sus hermanitos, y casi siempre eran sobre las aventuras de Peter Pan, un amigo que de vez en cuando la visitaba._

Armin había comenzado a narrar el cuento, saliendo a escena Eren/Wendy, Sasha/John y Connie/Michael; todo el mundo quedó boquiabiertos al ver a Eren con un vestido celeste corto, ajustado a su cuerpo; incluso Levi quedó impresionado.

_Una noche, cuando estaban a punto de acostarse, una preciosa lucecita entró en la habitación, y dando saltos de alegría, los niños gritaron: -¡Son Peter Pan y Campanita!-_

Entrando en escena Levi/Peter Pan con su traje verde y Mikasa/Campanita quien trataba de que sus alas de papel no se rompieran con el equipo de maniobras que la mantenía _volando._

_Después de los saludos, Campanilla echó polvitos mágicos en los tres hermanos y ellos empezaron a volar. Los cinco niños volaron volaron, como las cometas por el cielo, y cuando se encontraban cerca del País de Nunca Jamás, Peter les señaló el barco del temible Capitán Garfio. Campanita se sintió celosa de las atenciones que su amigo __tenía para con Wendy, así que, adelantándose, les dijo a los Niños Perdidos que debían disparar una flecha a un gran pájaro que se acercaba con Peter Pan. La pobre Wendy cayó al suelo, pero, por fortuna, la flecha no había penetrado en su cuerpo y enseguida se recuperó del golpe._

Los niños gozaban de la presentación, sin embargo los pobres actores deseaban que la obra terminara lo más pronto posible por lo que muchas veces se saltaron diálogos y escenas para hacerla más corta. Durante las escenas en las que Peter y Wendy tenían que estar solos, Mikasa se aparecía de repente, improvisando algúna línea y evitando de que las escenas románticas siguieran. La escena de la pelea entre el Capitán Garfio/Hanji y su ayudante/Ymr contra Peter y los niños perdidos/Petra, Erd, Auro y Gunther fue de las más épicas de toda la obra; Hanji haciendo enojar a Levi y este queriéndola matar con su cuchillo de madera, ahora sabía porqué ella había pedido ese cuchillo; Auro se le olvidaban sus líneas cuando resbalaba por las migajas de comida que había en el suelo, migajas dejadas por Sasha quien aún estando atada no dejaba de comer.

La obra estaba a punto de terminar, pero Jean estaba comenzando a dormirse y entre bostezo y cabeceo soltaba de poco a poco una de las lámparas del techo, cuando Garfio gritó al _caer_ al agua, este despertó sobresaltado y soltó el lazo que sujetaba a la lámpara, cayendo sobre el escenario y provocando un incendio de grandes proporciones. Los demás actores salieron corriendo del escenario, sin embargo esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Levi quien furioso lanzó el cuchillo de madera al fuego; lo único que él quería era llegar justo al final de la obra.

-¿Sargento?- le llamó Eren.

Había esperado por meses y ahora nada lo iba a detener, ni siquiera el fuego que tras ellos crecía, tomó a Eren de la cintura, lo acercó a él y con su otra mano tomó la barbilla del menor, acercándolo a él mientras el castaño comenzaba a sonrojarse. Sin esperar mucho, acercó su rostro y lo besó en sus labios; los niños, al ver el beso, se emocionaron y empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar como locos. Los dos protagonistas los voltearon a ver y sonrieron, se soltaron e hicieron una reverencia dando como finalizada la obra.

-¿Este era el final de la obra?- preguntó Eren quien volvió a ser tomado de la cintura por el mayor.

-No mocoso- dijo el pelinegro -este es sólo el comienzo-.

Y diciendo esto volvieron a besarse haciendo que los niños volvieran a gritar de la emoción, mientras que tras ellos los demás trataban de apagar el fuego. Quizás el haber hecho esta obra no resultó tan malo después de todo; por lo menos no para el Sargento Levi.

* * *

Bueno Usagi espero aquí está, espero te haya gustado como quedó la idea, créeme que a cada rato estaba ahogándome de risa xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo de Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


End file.
